


Entrance

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to watch Peggy (who is in the present by means not elaborated on because this is only a drabble) do her thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrance

Sam’s eyes flick quickly over the room, noting the location of the single visible security camera and two places that probably have them hidden, and sizing up the two uniformed men slumping comfortably by the door. One with a swimmer’s build, slight of waist and leanly muscled from the shoulders down; and the other, all thickly-corded meat, cuffs of his short shirt sleeves stretched tight over swollen biceps. The second is partially hiding the access panel to the right of the door.

“Alright,” Sam murmurs, licking his lower lip consideringly, “What d’you wanna do about Spanky and Triple H over here?”

But Peggy is already striding past him, her modest heels clicking softly over well-waxed tile floor. Sam shakes his head and grins, trotting after her leisurely because while he could take them out himself with less pizzazz, it is so nice watching her work.

“Hey, honey,” says the smaller dude, lips puckering into the condescending smile most well-trained security guys seem to acquire with the job. “You looking for the little women’s room?”

Peggy’s red-wet lips slide into a polite smile and she sets her briefcase down. “No, actually,” she says kindly, and steps forward with one hand sweeping up to crunch his nose flat with the butt of her palm. She spins as he drops, ducking low to avoid the other guard’s quick punch, crushing something in his throat as she brings her hand up again and compliments it with a knee to the groin.

“Sam,” Steve says in his ear, the comm line just a little crackled from how far beneath the ground they are, “Did you and Peggy make it to the access panel yet?”

Sam chuckles as he comes to stand beside the lightly panting agent, grinning at her while she fixes the slight disarray of her previously tightly gathered curls. He doesn’t even bother picking up the briefcase containing their hacking equipment, knowing the gesture to be both unnecessary and inflammatory. “Yeah, we’re just getting there now,” he says, winking at Peggy. “Our girlfriend’s wrapping up a little talksie with security.”

Steve laughs. “Anybody dead?”

Sam pauses, glancing down interestedly at the two crumpled men. “Nah, doesn’t look like it.”

“That may change if Agent Wilson can’t refer to me in a professional light in the field,” says Peggy crisply as she taps out their stolen access codes. She’s teasing, watching him from the corner of her eye, all smirks and dimples.

Sam goes through the door first, popping a gun from the harness hidden beneath the back of his shirt. “I’m not an actual agent,” he reminds her cheekily. She comes to stand beside him, cocking a gun of her own, “I can call you whatever the hell I want.”

Peggy’s smile is practically liquid ice. “You can,” she agrees, moving past him with her gun raised, “And you can continue your civilian life on the couch.”

“Ouch,” says Steve, and his laughter bursts over their comms as gunfire rains around them.


End file.
